<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Show Them We Are Better by WhenIFindLoveAgain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696944">Let's Show Them We Are Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain'>WhenIFindLoveAgain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Paris, British Comedy, Comedy, Comedy RPF, Europe, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction Comedy (MICF), Fluff and Humor, Funny, Holidays, Humor, Paris (City), Song: Paris (The Chainsmokers), Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst on holiday in Paris, due to a freak accident with Shuhua in a botanical garden, Soojin and Shuhua meet two dashing French blokes and have a riot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Soojin/Original Male Character(s), Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Show Them We Are Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a bit cheeky but quite sweet :) I hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"IDIOT!" Soojin screamed after Shuhua, but cackled herself nearly to death as she went along. She hobbled down the river bank in her high-heeled Chanel boots after her friend who had just slid on her bottom down a very muddy bank to the edge o the Seine and had just had to be rescued by two very dashing handsome young Frenchmen on their bicycles.</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua looked like she had slept in a sewage drain, there was no other way of describing it. All of her back sides - head, neck, hair, shoulders, back, hips, bottom, legs, ankles, feet - were covered in thick, cloying, Spring-time French river-mud.</p><p> </p><p>The two young French blokes helped Shuhua up the bank and, then, they too laughed at the scene before them.</p><p> </p><p>"Merci bien!" Soojin still cackled, "Merci bien, sex bombes!!!"</p><p> </p><p>The boys blushed.</p><p> </p><p>Soojin realized later on it must have been from there. That's how she and Shuhua started talking to the French boys and got friendly and that's why there were having dinner all together that evening.</p><p> </p><p>In the bathroom in their hotel room, Soojin sat on a wooden stool by the Edwardian-style claw-footed cermaic bathtub and held Shuhua washed the mud and grit and grass and snail eggs from her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my darling..." Soojin giggled. "So, what actually happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was going to set up our picnic blanket beneath that Oak tree and suddenly I slipt, and, then, I was going feet-first towards the river then I heard lots of illterate-sounding shouting and it was Francis and Jean-Robine." Shuhua explained.</p><p> </p><p>Soojin and Shuhua had picked out the boys; they were just all having dinner together, there were no select couples.</p><p> </p><p>"We should still look nice, though, right?" Shuhua asked as Soojin left the bathroom so Shuhua could blow-dry her hair straight as she always did in her bra and knickers.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" Soojin shouted. "I'll pick something out for you, you trust me right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, of course I do!" Shuhua responded.</p><p> </p><p>And choose did Soojin did.</p><p> </p><p>She picked out Shuhua's wide-legged, high-waisted jeans, a black cotton singlet, and a pagan-style dress tunic with black cotton patterned with red carnations with black lace trimming on the sleeves with flared out in a kimono cut from the elbow with slits in the side of the tunic's body. It had a cross-over empire-neck that would have showed off Shuhua's breasts if not for the cootton singlet that provided that perfect three centimeters of modesty while showing off her flawless decolletage.</p><p> </p><p>Soojin herself wore a lavender linen sundress with a black stretch-cotton long-sleeved bolero with about three necklaces, four rings, and two bangles with high-heeled boots.</p><p> </p><p>"Since when were we pagan?" Shuhua quipped.</p><p>"It's France in the Spring with boys who we are looking nice for but are not seducing, get a grip." Soojin told her.</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua nearly wet herself laughing.</p><p> </p><p>The night went by beautifully. They went drinking and dancing with Francis and Jean-Robine and they were happy to pay even though the girls offered to chip in for the grog bill. </p><p> </p><p>Francis and Jean-Robine were identical with their v-shaped faces with huge cheekbones and handsomely large noses and pale skin, but, Francis had bright blue eyes and Jean-Robine had strikingly green eyes like jade pieces. They were both thin and fit and absolutely charming with wicked senses of humor and hairless chests and armpits, something the girl found out from Jean-Robine wearing a tank top and cardigan - before getting hot and taking it off - and Francis wearing a purple t-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt beneath it before he too overheated and had to change.</p><p> </p><p>"We've hit the fucking jackpot!" Soojin hissed to Shuhua when they excused themselves to go to the girl's loo's. "Luvvy, we're goin' to have a fucking riot when we go home!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to go." Shuhua smiled a little bit. "Since when did we meet boys that good to us in Korea?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking never but we'll manage." Soojin shrugged. "Come on, let's go back out after we have a wee and see if they'll give us a cuddle."</p><p> </p><p>And the girls did a cuddle and a kiss on each cheek with a extra one snuck in one their left cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Soojin and Shuhua were practically floating as the boys got them into a cab safely and waved as the cab drove away back to their hotel. </p><p> </p><p>The minute they were in their suite, Soojin got on the phone and started blabbing to all she and Shuhua's friends about their French studs while Shuhua went into the bathroom to get the record and the gramophone.</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua began to play the song again.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's show them we are better</p><p> </p><p>We were staying in Paris!"</p><p> </p><p>Soojin faded off from her chatter on the phone as Shuhua began to dance gently with swaying arms and hips and moving feet and hair to the music.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's show them we are better."</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua cooed softly, vocalizing with the music, and, she got Soojin to dance with her, too.</p><p> </p><p>"Darlin'." Soojin got the chance to twirl Shuhua around, and, then, the two of them began to slow dance in manner but a bit faster than tradition required.</p><p> </p><p>They had possibly had the funnest night of their life.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Paris." Shuhua giggled as Soojin obliging let Shuhua twirl her around.</p><p> </p><p>"Blessed be, Paris, thou full of republicans and homosexualist males with ugly moustaches you are." Soojin attested to the fact.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>